Well It Takes Longer Now
by kathmolko
Summary: This is just weird, a slightly dreamy but grounded RocketShipper fic. It's cute...but feels unfinished. It's not my best, but I like it.


****

Well It Takes Longer Now

****

One of those 'Sweet' fics, titles derived from the lyrics of the song that thrust RumanaStone into the public eye.

****

Originally inspired by my odd mind, this took body of 'My Way Home' by Alex Lloyd, (an awesome guitar pop song).

It didn't even occur to Jessi that James was slipping away…the summer days were lengthening and time extending, wrapping its limbs around those who try to fight it and dragging them down.

Even when his eyes, their blood vessels large and sore, watering, were gazing past her, Jessi had not altogether noticed him.

And now, sweating and mentally bruised, Jessi stood beside him. On the other side of him stood the undernourished Meowth, his tendons increasingly more visible with every flex and twist of his insectile limbs. 

Team Rocket were going through a particularly bad patch. Only slightly worse than usual however, and Jessi saw no reason to complain. A faint wash of anger darkened her, but that was nothing she would take seriously.

"I knew I shouldn't have joined this team," James whispered.

"I know it is longer inbetween meals," Jessi stated, lightly annoyed "But you can't give up. Summer usually brings in a sea of new Trainers."

James's face was tight, his eyebrows knitted closely together and his brow masking his eyes. A trickle of sweat rolled down his angelic face.

James slowly stepped forward, out of the shade cast by Prof. Oak's Pallet Town Laboratory, and into the sunlight.

"Where are you going?" Meowth asked, worried.

James dropped his head forward, his hand massaging the nape of his neck. "Home."

Jessi's tired eyes followed his body as it moved towards the sun, her vision blurring until James was just a dark collection of animated spots in the sky.

"Damn." Jessi cursed, five or ten minutes later "I'll follow him."  
And she did, her feet pounding into the ground, her ribs heaving underneath her faintly sour smelling uniform.

"James?" she asked, catching up to him and placing a slender hand upon his shoulder.

His response time was slow, a laborious turn initiating about a minute after Jessi's contact. "Yes?"

The sun seared her skin under the black leather, and she suddenly felt dizzy by lack of food. Placing a hand onto her forehead, she spoke, "Why are you leaving?"  
James's body shook. "I never expected things to take this long…I am used to asking and then getting."

"Times are hard for us all," Jessi shook her head in confusion "But that is no reason to leave. The Boss isn't going to sack us or anything."

James bit his lip, closing his eyes gently. "That isn't what I mean, Jess,"

"It just takes a little longer now, that's all," Jessi shrugged "We'll get a break soon. The whole team is going through this."

James's head sank lower into his shoulders, his hair damp with sweat. "I don't care about the money Jess."

"You've lost me."

"I…" James shivered, despite the unlikely heat "I want you Jess, but I never guessed it would take this long…"

Jessi wrapped her arms around herself, shifting her gaze to the browning grass.

"I feel as if I am going mad, I would have never had to wait for anything at home…not so long…"

"I've had to wait my whole life," Jessi smiled softly. "Perhaps…"

James's head jerked. "Perhaps what?"

"Perhaps I have been waiting for you." Jessi stated "And I never realised it."

"Jessica," James whispered, taking a step towards her, his skin crackling from the emotional electricity his partner's body was radiating. "Why did you take so long?"

"It has been no wait for me because I never knew. Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"Things take so long these days," James reflected painfully.

"And where do we go from here?" Jessi asked.

James took another step forwards, sliding his arms around Jessi's waist and feeling her arms around the back of his neck. "Wherever time releases us."

THE END

Thanks for that…this is just…weird…it is one of those impulse stories, you know.

Love and Kisses (if you are reading this gameboyguru, I am 14),

Tenshi_Mew2


End file.
